


No one has to know

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Henry loves Richie's curls, Hormones, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie's parents are out of town Henry's dad kicked him out there's only one solution





	No one has to know

**Author's Note:**

> Richie is 16 here Henry is around 17 maybe 18

_Richie didn't mind having his house to himself it was better than having half assed babysitters and plus he was sixteen old enough to take care of himself although he will admit it did get lonely around there usually the losers would come over and they would have a sleepover watch scary movies but everyone had been busy tonight,_

_While heating up a crappy TV dinner Richie started hearing loud pounding at the door so loud it startled him he rushed over to the door right away he looked through the peep hole at first he wouldn't open the door for just anybody_

_He looked out and saw a bruised eyed Henry Bowers standing in his door way Richie backed away from the door quickly heart beating fast he didn't know what to do or know why Henry was there _

hey trashmouth I know you're in there open the fucking door! Shouted Henry

I'm not letting you in so you might as well just get out of here before I call the cops says Richie frightened

_the banging then stopped Richie thought Bowers had given up and left he looked back out the peep he was wrong Bowers was still there but sitting down on the door step face down it almost looked like he was crying this has to be a joke right? Henry doesn't cry he rarely showed emotion besides hatred for the losers club and his father_

_Richie sighed and slowly cracked the door he heard gently sobs coming from the older boy it honestly broke Richie's heart a bit even if it was Henry Bowers _

why are you crying on my doorstep Bowers? Asked Richie nonchalant tone 

*Sniffs* my dad kicked me out I have no where to go my friends families won't let me crash I'd sleep in my car but my dad kept it too you live closer to me so I just stopped here when I was walking 

Your dad's an asshole Bowers the whole town knows that but you've been nothing but an ass to me and my friends since 5th grade calling us cruel names and shit says Richie 

i know tozier it's not like I wanna stay here i'd much rather stay in a homeless shelter with a bunch of creeps than stay here but my feet hurt and I'm tired 

_Richie couldn't help but glance at the bruise under Henry's eye now that Richie thinks about it there's been multiple times when Henry has shown up to school with bruises and scars on him _

look you can stay here but just for tonight and I'm only allowing you cause my parents are away this doesn't mean we're friends I'm just being a nice person not a whole lot of those in this town

_Richie ran back towards the door leaving it open for Henry the older boy followed him in he looked around the place seeing it was nice and neat much better than his own house Henry knew Richie stayed home alone a lot he never thought the house would look this clean_

there's only tv dinners it's all I could afford I usually eat dinner at Bill's but he and his family are busy says Richie plopping down on the couch 

Wait your family doesn't leave you with food? Says Henry furrowing his brows

Sometimes but they usually just leave money for pizza and tv dinners sometimes I like to pretend it's fancy Chinese dinner when I'm feeling low enough 

Wow says Henry in a low tone slamming the freezer my dad might beat me but at least I get to eat what I want 

Well how lucky you are Bowers says Richie heading off to his room

_while in his room reading comics Richie thought he heard the shower running_

_He looked out his door the bathroom door wasn't shut he was now looking at a wet naked Henry bowers the curtain was shut but still see through Richie had never noticed Bowers before now he started to get a warm feeling in his abdomen and could feel himself harden _

_He shut his door back real fast headed back to his bed shoving his hand down his pants and went to town biting his lip so he wouldn't moan never in a million years did Richie ever think he'd be jerking off to visions of naked Henry bowers but here he is_

_Later that night Henry was finding it hard to sleep on the couch it was very uncomfortable nice looking but a bitch to sleep on he definitely wasn't gonna sleep in Richie's parents room maybe he would let Henry crash on his floor_

_Henry slowly opened the door trying to not wake Richie up as he placed his cover and pillow on the floor he looked over at Richie sleeping so peacefully he almost looked beautiful in some way Henry could feel his heart beating out of all the losers Richie was always the one who Henry thought was the more cuter one the funnier one he hated having these thoughts whenever he did he just reminded himself what his father always says about men who liked other men_

_He wasn't about to repeat it though it's bad enough he embarrassed Richie for flirting with his cousin at the arcade he wasn't sure if Richie remembered that or not it was so long ago but still _

_Henry was about to hate himself for what he was about to do he than climbed in the bed settling next to Richie this actually felt right it didn't feel bad or dirty which scared Henry to death he than found himself placing his _ _arms around Richie's waist arms linked in his_

_Soon enough Henry found himself growing in his sleep pants_

_Oh shit! He thought and to make matters worse Richie woken up seeing Henry's arms locked in his he looked down in shock _

_Henry than jolted out of bed acting fanatical_

bowers what the hell? Says Richie groggily 

I'm so sorry rich I didn't didn't mean to that was an accident fuck I'm sorry I'm such an idiot!

_Richie had never seen Henry so scared before he was acting more fanatical then he's ever seen Eddie act_

_As Henry tried to go Richie found himself grabbing him by the wrist pulling him into a passionate kiss it was sloppy and wet not really romantic but it was working for both boys Henry than pulled away not wanting to look Richie in the eye he felt his own eyes welling up with tears_

butch isn't here Henry he can't do anything to stop us Richie said softly holding onto Henry's arm 

_just like that Henry leaned back into Richie kissing him he than pulled his shirt over his head tossing it aside as did Richie _

_They looked each other's bodies up and down both boys had never been with another boy before it was new and exciting Henry pushed Richie down moving his lips to his neck earning a moan from Richie_

i wanna do it with you says Richie looking up at Henry lust in his eyes 

_henry nodded in agreement he flipped the younger boy over pulling down his boxers he didn't have any lube so he slicked himself up with Silva pulling his own pants and and tighty whities he didn't wanna hurt Richie so he gently slid in and out of his tight virgin hole _

come on Henry i know you can go harder than that says Richie fucking himself against Henry's cock 

_Henry obeyed the boy fucking harder into Richie as hard as he could both boys were groaning and moaning by then Henry pulling and tugging on Richie's luscious curls kissing his neck _

_The room was suddenly hotter Henry could feel his and Richie's climax coming Richie's hole tightening around Henry's cock _

i want you to cum inside me says Richie 

_Henry was so close he could feel it with two more hard thrusts Henry came making Richie moan once more as he himself came on Henry's now softening cock_

_After cleaning up both boys laid in bed talking the rest of the night until they fell asleep_

_Arms linked together of course_

**the end **


End file.
